


Babe in Arms

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter in a park prompts feelings of misgiving in Bodie's heart; Doyle's reply leaves no room for doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This poem first appeared in _Poems, Prayers & Promises_, © 1986, edited by Darien Duck & Phoebe Entwhistle.

I watched you yesterday--  
        You didn't know that I was watching.  
I saw you stand there in the park:  
        Patient,  
        Enduring,  
Wriggling child safe in your sure embrace  
While his pretty, harassed mother  
Ransacked the depths of his blue pram.  
        Your head was bowed,  
Unruly curls tickling the infant's stomach:  
His crows of delight and snatching at your hair  
Sending you into fits of helpless laughter.  
        It looked so right,  
        You were so happy--  
Oh Jesus, Ray, it hurts!  
What has our love denied you?  
Do you regret the choice we made one night?

I watched you watch me yesterday--  
        You didn't know that I was watching.  
I saw you turn and walk away:  
        Alone,  
        Dejected.  
Kicking inoffensive tufts of fresh, spring grass  
While the misery your face revealed  
Tore the very heart from me.  
        Today you stand  
M-16 automatic cradled to your breast:  
Savage warrior, dauntless hero, khaki-garbed child  
Bound to play a deadly game with deadly foes.  
        You run such risks--  
        If I should lose you--  
Ah, Bodie, don't you know  
You're everything my life requires?  
The only babe in arms I want is you.


End file.
